While circumstantial evidence has accumulated concerning the possible favorable effects of cranberry in affecting the course of certain bacterial infections, no systematic study has been performed to evaluate the potential benefits of cranberry for potential use in treating fungal infections of the uro- and oral -epithelium. In this regard, Candida albicans is the most frequent human fungal pathogen responsible for such infections. In addition, incidences of infection mediated by other Candida species such as C. glabrata and C. krusei are also reported with increasing frequency, particularly among those compromised by disease or immunodeficiencies. Thus, Candida UTIs and oral infections are serious clinical problems. Despite the two disparate sites of infection, both manifestations of the disease share common characteristics: Infection is often preceded by the placement of an indwelling device (e.g. catheters for UTIs, dentures for oral infections), and both types of infection involve colonization of mucosal surfaces. In regard to these issues, adherence and biofilm formation are intimately associated with pathogenesis. In this context the overall aim of this proof of principle, R21, study is to assess the effects of cranberry and its constituents on certain factors that influence pathogenesis of Candida albicans, and other important non-C. albicans species. Specific aims for the current investigations are to: 1) Assess the effect of cranberry on Candida species adherence and growth capabilities. 2) Determine the effect of cranberry on Candida species biofilm development. 3) Fractionate cranberry components with the aim of identifying and comparing efficacy of individual constituent compounds to whole cranberry product. [unreadable] [unreadable]